Robotic interventional systems and devices are well suited for performing minimally invasive medical procedures as opposed to conventional techniques wherein the patient's body cavity is open to permit the surgeon's hands access to internal organs. However, advances in technology have led to significant changes in the field of medical surgery such that less invasive surgical procedures, in particular, minimally invasive surgery (MIS), are increasingly popular.
A MIS is generally defined as a procedure that is performed by entering the body through the skin, a body cavity, or an anatomical opening utilizing small incisions rather than large, open incisions in the body. With MIS, it is possible to achieve less operative trauma for the patient, reduced hospitalization time, less pain and scarring, reduced incidence of complications related to surgical trauma, lower costs, and a speedier recovery.
Special medical equipment may be used to perform MIS procedures. Typically, a surgeon inserts small tubes or ports into a patient and uses endoscopes or laparoscopes having a fiber optic camera, light source, or miniaturized surgical instruments.
MIS apparatus and techniques have advanced to the point where an insertion and rolling motion of components of an elongated component such as a catheter instrument, e.g., a catheter sheath and associated guidewire, are generally controllable by selectively operating rollers or other mechanisms for generally gripping the component. Due to the length and complexity of catheter instruments and components thereof, rotation of the catheter may be generally difficult to control.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for inserting and rolling catheter components that address or solve the above problems.